


Interrogation

by SSRyder



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSRyder/pseuds/SSRyder
Summary: The Charlatan's thugs led him to the Kadara slums, pistol at his back. Maybe Reyes enjoyed humiliating him or he’d done something he can’t recall that required payback.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I had to get it out of there. I haven't written anything in a long time and I've never written smut of any kind so forgive me if I didn't do it justice. Please enjoy it for what it is, a work of fiction.  
> This work is unbeta'd and while I've never practiced what I've written I researched to make it as plausible as possible. Enjoy!

An unfamiliar voice spoke. “Pathfinder.” 

Ryder, who had been conversing with the arms dealer, spun around to face a pair of pistols pointing at his chest, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Kadara Port, as always filled with exiles, raiders and smugglers was additionally inhabited by armed guards, sadly even the Charlatan couldn’t operate without thugs. 

“The Charlatan wants to speak to you.” The turian gave a little tilt to his pistol, angling it in the direction of the slums and he had no choice but to comply. He was unarmed and unarmored, also not willing to try a fist fight with an angaran and turian who looked ready to shoot him for even thinking about disobeying orders. 

They left the market where Scott had been trying to haggle down on a new mod for his sniper, sadly that would have to wait for another day he realized, trudging slowly past seedy individuals who paid him little mind. The three walked casually through the port, Scott taking the lead as his gun toting followers brought up the rear. “What’s all this about boys?” He spoke casually, not betraying his confusion. “If she wanted to speak to me she could have come seen me herself...” He wasn’t going to give up Reyes front, knowing their friend Keema Dohrgun was pretending to be the Charlatan out in the open. 

“You have information the Charlatan wants, we hear it’s… sensitive in nature.” The turian’s voice betrayed amusement at Scott’s suffering, which set him on edge, thoughts reeling.

Scott felt a pistol push him in the back. “Stop speaking.” The angaran was quick to warn Ryder to walk. Scott did as he was told, no point arguing with these two, they weren’t clearly in on the secret that the Charlatan had only told select few. Ryder was happy for Reyes to have a few small secrets but he wanted to be kept informed when it came to the big stuff, he felt privileged to have that information, it helped that he was sleeping with the boss.

Reyes had definitely been enjoying Scott’s company quite often the last few weeks. With the Archon taken care of and things settling in Meridian it left more time for fun activities between himself and the king of Kadara, not that Reyes enjoyed being called such, he was more of a modest leader. Still he couldn’t think of any information he had that the other would require, nothing he couldn’t just ask for anytime. It wasn’t like the man to send a small team to antagonize Scott, maybe he enjoyed humiliating him or he’d done something he can’t recall that required payback. 

They entered Tartarus calmly, he was sure that Kian was, at this point, used to armed guards traveling through his bar. They approached the back room, “In.” was all the angaran said at this point. He walked forward and the door closed behind him, he was very familiar with this room, but something was missing and some things were new. The room was empty, save two tables and a fold up chair by the wall. He looked across at the wrap around couch which Reyes usually occupied and noticed a lock box next to a bright length of red rope rested on one of the two tables. “Huh…” He picked it up and ran a finger along the fibers. What was he up to this time?

“Ah, Ryder. There you are…” The missing man casually sauntered in, pistol in one hand. “The Charlatan isn’t happy with you, she needs something you have.” The door closed behind him and locked. Reyes walked casually over to stand beside the Pathfinder.

He looked sideways as the Charlatan lowered the pistol to the table, rope still in his hand he waved it absently in the other man’s direction. “What’s going on Vidal?” He wasn’t sure if he was curious or concerned at this point, he could never keep up with Reyes and his little ideas.

“You only ever use my last name when you’re upset with me.” Reyes pouted but the twinkle in his eye was betraying him easily. “Consider it _foreplay_.” He said delicately, and smiled as Scott let out a good belly laugh.

He was amused at the lengths Reyes was going for a good fuck, usually he just had to ask and Scott was eagerly at attention. “Ahhh… is that what this is? The Charlatan wants information from me so you’re here to do the ‘interrogating’.” Now more calm, he dropped the rope without interest back on the table and closed the distance between them, as he leaned in to kiss Reyes a gloved finger came up to rest on his lips. 

“Not really no, but don’t think I’m making it easy for you today.” His accent was heaven, which was the only thing stopping Scott in his tracks. 

“Playing games?” Scott wasn’t sure what to think, they were usually very vanilla, despite the many times and ways they had previously pleasured one another.

“In a manner of speaking.” Reyes took a piece of black cloth out of his pocket and dangled it between finger and thumb. “Put this on would you?” 

Scott stared at the offered piece of fabric. “Seriously?” He side eyed his boyfriend, momentarily and then took it with a sigh. “I humor you too much.” He complained but complied and placed it over his eyes, tying it in a knot behind his head. 

“Can you see?” 

“No” Scott was honest, there was a small amount of light visible at the crack above his eyes but he could see no outlines or shapes before him. “Kinda fun though I guess…” He didn’t sound so sure of himself and Reyes picked up on it, offering a small chuckle in response as he watched Scott turn his head different angles confirming lack of visibility.

“I’m not finished yet.” Reyes voice came from somewhere to his left now, moving around the room. Scott knew he was facing the couches but did not move, worried that even with little in the room he’d easily hurt himself or trip or something. He liked to look a little manly in front of his lover, they were both in positions of power and he didn’t want to cheapen that by falling flat on his face.

He heard some noises that Ryder could only assume was the rope being thrown around. “What are you doing now?” He didn’t like the loss of one of his senses, sight was a very important one when it came to what he did and being blind was setting him on edge. He tried to use his hearing to give him some insight, but all he heard was some sort of shuffling sound. 

“Tying a knot.” It wasn’t a very helpful reply but Scott could see (not literally) where this was going. He put a hand on the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, careful not to remove the blindfold, and threw it unceremoniously in the direction of the door, his shoes and socks following shortly after.

“What are you tying it to?” He was fishing for more information. Thankfully Reyes was a kind man.

“There’s some pipes on the ceiling, they’re able to take your weight… most likely.”

“Umm, don’t know if this is a good idea, wouldn’t want to break Kian’s bar, he wouldn’t be very impressed.”

He heard a thump, Reyes, he assumed, had jumped off the small chair, before suddenly feeling a soft gloved hand grab his wrist and drag him sideways across the room. “Well, hopefully this won’t be a problem but I’ve just tested it myself and it seemed fine.” Reyes snaked his hands up Scott’s armpits causing Scott to reflexively bring his elbows in close to his sides. 

“Hey!” He didn’t like being tickled but Reyes just tutted and took his wrists once more, guiding both his arms up toward the ceiling. 

“Stay still you big baby.” Scott felt delicate hands wrap the ropes expertly around his wrists and once able, held the rope and gave a tug, lifting his feet from the floor. He wasn’t quite satisfied but there was no groan of protest or snapping, at least not that he could hear over the music playing outside the room. It seemed secure.

“You have me right where you want me, now what are you going to do with me Charlatan?” He was enjoying this a little too much maybe. He was getting used to not having control, Reyes was very happy and eager to take it frequently and without much protest but this was on a whole other level. His feet were almost flat on the floor but his arms were held high above his head, just enough give to allow a slight bend in his elbows. He could feel the rope, though not too harsh, cutting into the skin of his wrists already, every little movement causing a friction rub. 

“For me to know and you to find out, Pathfinder.” he heard the words close to his ear, and felt a tongue run up the lobe agonizingly slow. He let out a breath slowly and deliberately suddenly conscious of his very dry mouth. 

“Well this is different.” He announced, feeling Reyes close behind him, his hands, no longer gloved snaked up to Scott’s chest, running fingers over his chest and across his nipples. He bit his lip as he received a pinch, one side and then the other.

“New experience, new fun.” Reyes stated simply, he began kissing the side of his neck and trailing more down his left shoulder. Everything felt more intense without knowing what to expect. He focused on the feeling of soft lips running over his muscles, the moan, barely audible between kisses. There was an electricity between them that hummed in Scott’s ears, he could hear his own pulse quickening as his nipple was pinched again roughly between slightly calloused fingers.

He chuckled as he felt a hardness press against his butt cheek. “Enjoying yourself there?” Scott really couldn’t talk, his own erection pressed uncomfortably against the waistband of his initiative uniform. He leaned into Reyes, pressing his backside into the other's cock, enjoying the low rumble he felt against his back.

“Very much.” Reyes drawled, trailing his hands down Scott’s abdomen now, feeling the muscles there clench to form the slightest dip as Ryder drew in his stomach at the sensation. He couldn’t help himself to thrust his hips a little, smirking as it caused the other to tip forward, toes splayed in an attempt to keep himself from tipping. 

Scott felt the metal floor, cold against his toes, dig into the balls of his feet. He was slightly off balance with arms in the air and heels just slightly raised, every little bump from his partner was likely to make him lose balance. Good thing he was tied to the ceiling then huh? Reyes was eager to tease him, hands never in the same place once, exploring goosebumped flesh and running hands over thighs to buttocks in slow lazy patterns. 

He heard the shuffle and step of Reyes boots as he ran a hand across his right ribs, coming around to his front and kissing him hungrily on the lips. Scott eagerly kissed back, lips parting and tongues meeting, he felt hands grasping at the hair on the back of his head, the sharp tug at his scalp as fingers tightened their grip; he wished desperately to grab hold of his partner in turn, hands settling on clenching the rope firm. Until he received a nasty bite to the bottom lip that snapped him back to reality, his fingers splayed away from the rope at the surprise. “Hey!” He drew back swaying slightly away from his lover, sucking on his lip. 

“Sorry.” Vidal didn’t sound sorry at all and Scott rolled his eyes, though it had no effect here with his blindfold securely in place. He felt a hand steady him on his left flank, the other hand resting on his crotch. He gasped out at the unexpected touch, so sensitive already, just wanting more, no teasing, no games, just get on with it.

Just like that he was gone. Scott shook the rope a little, looking for a weakness, but the other man’s knot was secure leaving him to just stand there expectantly. “What are you doing now?” Silence. He could hear more noises in the corner but didn’t realize until Reyes footfalls were no longer clunky, that he had removed his shoes at least, rejoining him in the middle of the room. 

He felt thumbs at his waistband and happily lifted each foot in turn as, with relief, his cock was freed from his pants. “About time…” He muttered, getting a chuckle in return. He desperately wanted to see the situation- himself standing naked, arms tied to the ceiling and Reyes presumably naked now, standing in front of him; both men harder than he thought he would ever be in his life. It was a pity he couldn’t see it.

“Now be a good boy Ryder and stand nice and still.” Scott nodded once, drawing his lower lip back into his mouth, this time in anticipation, not sure what was coming. 

He moaned out his pleasure as a warm wet mouth took him in. This was more like it, this was what he wanted, finally things were going somewhere. Reyes tongue worked its magic, running up and down his shaft, he sucked hungrily, his hands gripping Ryders arse to keep him close. Scott couldn’t help himself, he bucked his hips into the other’s mouth, a moment of weakness that he realized was a mistake as soon as he did it. The mouth was gone, replaced by the coolness of empty air. 

“Vidal…” He groaned out his frustration. He shook around a little, bindings cutting wrist flesh again but he didn’t care, he was desperate for it, Vidal knew it, and he was using that to torture Scott slowly, agonizingly. “I swear to god when I get out of this I’m going to pay you back in kind.” 

“I told you to stay still,” Reyes voice was suddenly cold setting off butterflies in his stomach. “Now turn around.” He was thankful that a hand guided him, he was given a light push and as he stepped forward slightly the cold of the rooms wall met his face, surprised, he turned his cheek into it. He wasn’t aware he was so close to the side of the room, but he realized there was a large fan in the middle of it and it would just be comical if he had been tied to that.

Scott was amused at his own joke, however he felt that now was a good time to keep his mouth shut. He desperately wanted to know more, see more but you know the old saying, let sleeping fiends lie and all that. Reyes was running the show and Scott figured he was already in a fair amount of trouble, no need to add to that, though it was a specialty of his in normal circumstances. 

This wasn’t a normal circumstance.

“I found something a while back when I was smuggling cargo from Elaaden to Kadara. I was surprised that something like this had made the journey from the Milky Way, but there was bound to be some kinky bastards travelling with us.” Scott could hear a jingle and a click, he supposed he was about to find out what was in the lock box. His ears strained to hear Reyes walking near by, moving from one side of him to the other. He listened with full attention, heartbeat quickening as Reyes' words sunk in. “Since I consider myself to also be a kinky bastard, I thought it was worth trying out. Would you be okay with this Scott?” 

He mulled it over only momentarily, despite earlier lies and hurdles, he trusted Reyes completely. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me what you’re doing? Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. Do you have a safe word in mind?” His response was muffled by the wall at his cheek, a chuckle of amusement was cut short by Reyes’ response.

“Little Duck.” 

His amusement was no longer shared. “Oh come on, really?! You’ve been talking to Bain Massani?” His face was one of distaste, not appreciating the joke.

“...A Little.” He admitted. Scott could imagine the grin on his big stupid face but did not protest. Simply sighed and attempted a shrug, which didn’t really translate well with his arms in their current position. 

Despite his casual attitude Scott was suddenly terrified like a bunny caught in a trap, aware of how tense his body had become, shaking with exertion. He hoped Reyes couldn’t sense that fear. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face that he couldn’t pass off as the heat of the room, he felt his cock twitch, he was honestly surprised it hadn’t shriveled up in fear. “Hit me.” Scott tried to continue speaking casually but a shake in his voice betrayed him.

“Funny you should say that.” Reyes remarked without emotion, drawing in a deep breath.

A crack rent the air at the same time as Scott let out an unconstrained yell. He felt a sting across his arse that caused his cheeks to clench.

Akin to a wraith bite.

A knife. 

_A whip._

“Fuck!” His knuckles whitened as he squeezed the rope, his lifeline. Scott hissed through his teeth and then laughed at the adrenaline, trying to ignore the slight edge of hysteria that crept into his laugh involuntarily. Heat crossed his backside but it ebbed quickly leaving a tingle, he was surprised to find it had been almost enjoyable. 

“Are you okay Scott?” Reyes seemed concerned and Scott almost broke out laughing once more.

“Again.” He may as well have begged, almost wishing he was embarrassed by his eagerness but he was long past that point, his arousal heightened by his fear.

The anticipation was almost too much, his legs shook at the effort to hold himself upright, his shoulders and wrists ached from the pull of the rope but it was nothing to the sensation of the whip. It whistled behind him and made contact once more, a sharp sound that turned into a sharp bite against his flesh. He screamed out once more, in pain or pleasure he didn’t know, shifting his weight to his toes he breathed heavily against the wall, his chest heaved with exertion, the tingle spreading to his legs.

“Again.” He worried he may have whispered it, but it was heard. Reyes complied, the third bite was almost too much, he was concerned he’d gone too far. He heard the noise escape him, like the whip was drawing it from him by force, his hip smacked sharply against metal but he didn’t even notice, caught by the pain across his backside that left tingles of fire rippling in its wake.

He almost wanted to stop but he didn’t speak, allowing a fourth and fifth bite to meet his skin fast and hard, his cries just as loud and frenzied as before. Something in it had changed, he wasn’t sure if it was endorphins or hell he was losing his mind, but he felt a sudden sense of unshakeable euphoria. If he hadn’t heard it he wouldn’t have even known the whip cracked a sixth, seventh, eighth time. 

If he didn’t speak he didn’t know when it would stop, hell, he didn’t know if he wanted it to stop, but he was desperate for Reyes touch, for his release. “Duck!” He cried, not bothering with particulars. Spots danced across his vision, he breathed like he’d run a marathon or taken down a group of chosen by himself. He felt like he’d done those things, he felt like he could do _anything_. Something thudded on the floor, he barely noticed, mind and body numb to sensation as he drew sharp steady rasps. 

He snapped back to reality when Reyes grabbed his arse firmly in both hands, the heat of the tingling fire spread where his hands touched and Scott drew in a deep shuddering gasp. He moaned when Reyes entered him, no resistance, his arousal provided enough precum for this to be painless. He reached around to Scott’s hard cock, stroking in rhythm as best as he could manage.

He only had to thrust a few short times, quick and hard and full of fire before they came together, moaning out their ecstasy in unison that was drowned by a heady, desperate kiss at an awkward angle which made Scott’s neck ache as much as the rest of him. 

“Are you okay Scott?” The same question as earlier repeated in his ringing ear. He grinned and turned to rest his forehead against the wall. He licked his lips, feeling the sting of his wrists and the sting of his backside with perfect clarity once more. 

“I’m fine.” It was a breathy whisper, he was still coming down from his high, legs tingling and shaking, mind reeling as he tried to process his emotions. Reyes pulled out of him with a grunt, grabbed the chair he’d moved earlier and got to work untying his lover. “Always full of surprises…” Scott sighed to the wall.

Reyes smiled to himself as he worked to slowly lower Scott’s arms down to his sides. Scott removed his blindfold before rubbing his red raw wrists with a groan, he appreciated the cool metal on his raw behind, turning to face Reyes’ cock face on. He looked up at the other man still standing on the chair, a mischievous grin on his face as he gave his shrinking manhood a playful flick. 

Reyes scowled as he hopped down to face Scott, his face changing quickly as he watched the way Scott still shivered against the wall. “You’re not fine.” He stated simply, concern on his face. 

“I am.” Scott retorted. “I’m with you.” 

He got an eye roll for that one. His smirk changed to a look of surprise at Reyes strength as he lifted him like a baby. Cradled in his arms, head rested on his shoulder Scott felt a sudden rush of affection for Reyes as he walked them to the couch and slowly, delicately lowered Scott down onto it, mindful of the long red welts covering his lower half. He sat down beside Scott, watching as he shifted fully to his side, laying down to rest his head on Reye’s thigh. 

Scott looked across the room at the scene, the whip lay discarded on the floor. Long, black almost intimidating even now after its use. The rope hung limply from the ceiling and he’d left a stain on the wall that he didn’t look forward to cleaning later. He didn’t even want to think about the questions he’d get from his team when back on the Tempest, both at the sight of his wrists and their pathfinders inability to sit down without wincing. “Did you get what you wanted from me?” Scott looked up into Reyes eyes, reaching out to run a hand over a smooth shaven cheek. 

“Oh yes, it was a very successful interrogation. You were full of information.” They laughed as Scott reached up to share a rather more tender kiss. It was the perfect moment, only to be ruined seconds later by SAM chiming in his mind.

_“Should I inform doctor T’Perro of your injuries, Scott?”_

He shook his head desperately. “No SAM!” He wasn’t going to tell the rest of the crew and he certainly wasn’t going to tell his doctor. Some things just shouldn’t be said, even with the guarantee of confidentiality. 

Reyes didn’t say anything, used to the pathfinders AI interrupting on occasion. “I guess the moments ruined.” He muttered sadly. 

Scott glared up at his lover. “Oh no, I haven’t finished with you yet, I said earlier I was going to pay you back in kind.”

“Please, you’re in no position to torture _me_.” Reyes gave Scott a look of pity that simply made the pathfinder grin.

“SAM, please ask Keema to transfer the Charlatan’s whiskey stocks to the Tempest, I’ve been given the permissions.”

_“It has been done pathfinder…”_ Scott could almost hear SAM’s distaste at being used in such a way but he was a little distracted by the sour look on Reyes face at the realization his precious whiskey collection was going bye bye.

“Where’s my whip?!” He growled as he pushed off the lounge and brought Scott by the armpit up over the table, his red raw backside raised in the air. 

“SAM… you can tell Doctor T’Perro _now_.” He smirked across the room locking eyes on Reyes who approached him whip ready. He wasn’t sure how he’d look after this, but it would probably be worth getting some TLC by the end of it.


End file.
